


ривердэйльские легенды

by larasorna



Category: American Horror Story, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Necrophilia, THEY SACRIFICE ARCHIE TO DARK LORD, Twincest, Twisted, also drinks gasoline, betty is the leader, cheryl is a pyromaniac, cousin montgomery says hi, kinda road trip
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larasorna/pseuds/larasorna
Summary: Передряги обязательно становятся приключениями, если ты ведьма.





	ривердэйльские легенды

Рев мотора был единственным нарушителем тишины окраин Ривердейла. Красная подержанная Шевроле Импала неслась по новой асфальтированной дороге. Шерил не глядя нащупала левой рукой стеклоподъёмник, и впустила летний прохладный ветерок в салон, взамен выпуская музыку радиоприемника на улицы.

Бетти рядом на пассажирском сидении в очередной раз перечитывала рецепт на скомканном листе, одновременно накручивая выпадшие пряди на палец. Выражение ее лица было напряженным весь вечер — Купер воспринимала свое лидерство в их троице слишком серьезно. Вероника, с другой стороны, лежала на заднем сидении, вытянув ноги в окно, затягиваясь травкой. Из-за задранных ног, короткая юбка от Шанель, открывала вид на черное кружево чулков. Лодж подпевала звучащим песням, изредка дергая Бетти за хвост. Купер недовольно шипела, а Блоссом усмехалась, не сводя глаз с ночной дороги.

«Интересно, кто-то хочет колы?» — пронеслось в голове Лодж.

— Нет, Ви, никто не хочет колы? — послышалось на переднем сидении.

— Эй, Бетти! — Возмутилась Вероника. — Просила же не читать мои мысли!

Купер пожала плечами и потянулась к бардачку, достав флягу с виски. Эта вещица досталась Шерил от Джейсона. После пожара только она и уцелела. Бетти до сих пор сомневалась в правильности своего решения впустить Шерил в их круг общения. Ви догадывалась, что пожар особняка Блоссом обошелся не без участия девушки, учитывая ее умелое обращение с огнем, но Бетти проникала в сознание, читала мысли, и знала, что произошло в действительности. Купер отчетливо видела воспоминания Шерил всякий раз, когда заглядывала в ее светлые глаза — грудь Джейсона равномерно вздымается, он дышит глубоко, приоткрыв рот, всякий раз проводя языком по сухим губам. Его глаза, такие же как у Шерил, следят за каждым ее движением. Ее близнец сжимает ее бедра, а она упирается в его обнаженную грудь, ускоряя темп. Близнецы нередко делят одну силу, и так же нередко один из них теряет ее. В тот вечер Шерил поглотила всю силу, что была у ее брата, забрав ее себе. А вы когда-нибудь занимались любовью с огнем? Это убивает. Так случилось и с Джейсоном.

— Полнолуние близко, — сказала Шерил, — надеюсь, ты не ошиблась, и мы найдем, что нужно.

— На границе между Ривердэйлом и Гриндэйлом всегда найдется чем поживиться, — успокоила Бетти.

— Надеюсь, ты права.

Купер переключила радиостанцию, передав флягу Блоссом, но та скривилась, помотав головой.

— Мне нужно поесть иначе меня так и будет воротить от любой еды и пойла.

— Я чувствую, как от этой травки мой желудок воет волком от голода, — Вероника села и наклонилась к девушкам впереди, — как смотрите на то чтобы мы остановились в Попс? Эта забегаловка как раз на выезде из Ривердэйла.

— Не думаю, что мы должны задерживаться, — сказала Бетти.

— Согласна с вами обеими, если кого-то волнует мое мнение, — пробормотала Шерил.

— Брось, Купер, Прудэнс и малышка Спеллман найдут чем заняться если мы опоздаем на десять минут, — весело проговорила Лодж, — согласишься и разрешу себя поцеловать.

— И это должно быть заманчивым предложением? — фыркнула Бетти.

— Я знаю, что ты хочешь этого, — уверенно ответила Вероника. Рядом послышался смешок Шерил.

— Ну да, — закатила глаза Бетти, — кажется из нас двоих читаю мысли я, а не ты.

— Это здесь не при чем, — помотала головой девушка, — я чувствую это, — Вероника наклонилась к Купер, — ты наверняка фантазируешь обо мне перед сном, — от шепота Лодж, светлые пряди шевелились, щекоча чувствительную шею.

— Мечтай, — отозвалась Бетти, сводя колени и сжимая бедра.

— Ха, слабачка! — Вероника откинулась обратно на сидение, встретившись взглядами с Шерил в зеркале заднего виденья.

— Как хочешь Бетти, но я торможу. Это, в конце-концов, моя машина, — Шерил свернула налево. В нескольких метрах виднелась вывеска кафе.

Спорить было бессмысленно, к тому же Бетти не собиралась ловить попутку, а потому — поплелась за девушками следом. Отстав от подруг, до нее отчетливо доносился голос Вероники.

— Ну, а если это буду я, неужели я тоже превращусь в уголь?

— Не знаю, — отвечала Шерил.

— Ну тогда почему бы нам не попробовать?

— Вероника! — вырвалось из губ Бетти. — Подождите меня, — добавила девушка, не найдя ничего подходящего.

— Опять подслушивала? — усмехнулась Лодж.

— Делать мне больше нечего, — закатила глаза Бетти, и опередив девушек, толкнула дверь. Раздался противный звук от маленьких колокольчиков.

Они заняли столик, что был ближе к выходу. Своим появлением они привлекли внимание не только официанта, что работал в одиночку в эту ночную смену и явно надеялся, что посетителей больше не будет, но и группу подростков, что праздновали победу футбольной команды. Девушки знали об этом, так как сами приложили руку к победе, если можно так выразиться. Вероника задолжала своему дилеру, а в темноте стадионных лавок принимали ставки, которые были в пользу Саусайт Хай, но, к счастью — у Вероники была ее сила убеждения, а также назойливый Свит Пи, который очень удачно оказался капитаном команды. Заставить раздробить себе колено было легко. Долговязого парня забрала скорая, а Ривердэйл Хай взяла кубок. Потные подростки счастливы, а у нее появились деньги. Бетти дулась на нее весь вечер.

— Я буду зимний кофе, — улыбнулась Ви официанту.

— Это кофе с алкоголем, и я не вижу смысла просить удостоверение так как знаю, что вам нет двадцати одного, — проговорил официант, явно заучив эту фразу заранее.

— Я буду зимний кофе, — медленно проговорила Вероника, не сводя взгляда с паренька в фартуке, — и картошку.

— Будет сделано.

— И молочный коктейль, — добавила Бетти вдогонку.

Шерил же, выдохнув, отвернулась к окну, рассматривая грузовики, которые сменяли друг друга на заправке.

— Итак, — начала Бетти, — у нас есть исландский мох, розмарин, орлиные когти, — девушка опускала взгляд, переходя к следующим ингредиентам списка, — не хватает только…

Купер замолчала, пока официант расставлял их заказы, поставив корзинку с картошкой между девушками.

— Спасибо, что угощаешь нас за счет заведения, — улыбнулась Вероника.

— Но, — возмутился официант.

— Спасибо, — медленно повторила девушка.

— Не за что, — развернувшись, паренек поспешил к посетителям.

Вероника взялась за еду, и Бетти поняла, что обсуждать серьезные вещи смысла не было. Шерил, сидящая рядом с Вероникой напротив, продолжала смотреть в окно.

— Может сходишь прогуляешься, — предложила Вероника, — а то твой запал пропал, — двусмысленно пошутила Лодж.

— Очень смешно, — съязвила Блоссом.

— Я серьезно — прогуляйся, в нашей компании хватает и одной зануды, — Вероника бросила взгляд на Бетти, за что та стукнула ее по ноге под столом. — Ауч!

Бетти скривилась от привкуса масла в котором жарили картошку, и вернула ее обратно в корзинку. Обычно Вероника не ест такое, но голодному желудку было все равно, она подвинула еду поближе, запивая все кофе, разбавленный виски.

Школьники, сидевшие позади то и дело свистели и звали к себе. Бетти старалась не оборачиваться, а Вероника, которая сидела к ним лицом пересказывала Бетти каких размеров у тех подростков прыщи. Лодж часто переводила к ним свой взгляд и кривилась. Вероятно, из-за бомберов, в которые были одеты подростки. У Бетти была бы такая же реакция — уж больно много проблем доставил им Арчи Эндрюс — капитан команды. Шерил, напротив, старалась не смотреть, зная, что память снова посмеется над ней и заставит вспомнить лицо ее близнеца.

— А вот и наш герой, — прошептала Вероника.

Медленно повернувшись, Бетти увидела, как из туалета вышел Арчи. Парень помахал им, приглашая за стол, но после того как девушки помотали головой, пожал плечами и подсел к остальным.

— Пошли пройдемся, — Бетти кивнула Шерил, допивая коктейль и вставая из-за стола.  
Блоссом кивнула, поднимаясь следом. Вероника пропустила девушку, касаясь ее талии, бросив вдогонку:

— Осторожно, — в ее голосе действительно слышались нотки переживания.  
Свежий воздух был спасением, учитывая запахи, что стояли в кафе — типичная американская забегаловка — пот посетителей и подсолнечное масло, которое меняют раз в неделю. Купер взяла холодную руку Шерил в свою, и они направились к машине на заправке.

— У меня где-то валяется несколько долларов в бардачке, — сказала Шерил, открывая дверцу.

— Нужно поторопить Ви, Темный Лорд ждет наши жертвы, — Бетти придерживала дверцу, пока Шерил рылась в машине, — заставлять Его ждать — плохая идея.

— Да, — послышалось из машины, — но ты же знаешь, Вероника одержима Им и ей кажется, что Он разделяет ее чувства.

— Учитывая, что ей все сходит с рук, я не удивлюсь, — глубоко внутри, Бетти немного завидовала, что из всех троих, именно Веронике сопутствовала удача утренней зари*. Старания Купер не оценивались, ведь та старалась сделать все как полагается, когда как с Сатаной нужно делать все в точности наоборот. То есть так, как делала Вероника — плевала на мораль неверных и отравляла свое тело, приближая день, когда провалиться под землю.

— Нашла, — Шерил выбралась из машины, и направилась к кассе. — Третью заправку, — послышалось вдали.

Бетти пыталась понять особенность Блоссом, возможно даже для того чтобы помочь ей. Они ведь родственницы в конце концов. В их компании лишь ей требовалось подпитывать свои силы. С того, что узнала Бетти, покопавшись в ее воспоминаниях, это началось после пожара. Возможно, она пока недостаточно сильна дабы контролировать всю свою мощь. Сила Джейсона, которую она забрала — оказалась тяжелым бременем.

Шерил вытащила шланг, убедившись, что машина заправилась достаточно, а затем, немного помедлив, поднесла к своим губам. Она слизнула каплю, что норовила вот-вот упасть на ее губу. Бетти было интересно, было ли той неприятно от привкуса бензина? Ведь Купер воротило уже от самого запаха.

Девушка припала к жидкости, вливая ее в свой организм, словно тот был своеобразной канистрой. Она громко глотала и Бетти следила за тем чтобы та не захлебнулась бензином от жадности. Попытавшись опустить руки, что держали шланг, Бетти приятно удивилась, отметив, что руки Шерил потеплели.

— Ну все, хватит, — спокойно приказала Бетти и Шерил послушалась, отдавая шланг Купер.

— И как вы терпели мое нытье всю дорогу? — в голосе Шерил снова расцвела жизнь.

— С возвращением, — улыбнулась Купер, захлопывая дверцу. — Нужно поторопить Ви.  
Переходя дорогу обратно к Попс, девушки заметили, что их место пустовало. В окне показался лишь официант, который протирал столик, забирая пустую корзинку и чашку со стаканом.

— Где она делась? — прошипела Бетти.

Не дожидаясь, Шерил пошла вперед, открывая дверь и направляясь сразу же в уборную. Открыв дверь ногой, брезгуя касаться ручек общественных туалетов, Блоссом зашипела:

— Ты где, черт возьми?

Из-за кабинок показалась лишь седая голова уборщика:

— Вы это мне?

Не утруждая себя ответом, девушки толкнули дверь черного хода, выходя на улицу.

— Я думала вы уже восседаете на коленях Темного Лорда, — недовольно пробубнила Вероника.

Ее черные волосы и одежда сливались в темноте переулка, и девушкам пришлось идти на голос чтобы понять, что происходит.

— А он здесь что делает? — удивилась Бетти, увидев кого именно припечатала Ви к стене.

— Привет Бетти, — улыбнулся Арчи. Его контур губ стал размытым, а благодаря свету фонарей, которые с трудом, но освещали его лицо, Бетти заметила размазавшуюся помаду.

— У нас нет времени на это, — сказала она Лодж.

— Купер права, — согласилась Шерил.

— Неужели?

— Нам нужно быть на месте до полуночи, — прошипела Бетти Веронике на ухо.

— Вы о чем, девочки? — Арчи переводил взгляд от одной девушки к другой.

— Ты забыла свой список, всезнайка, — Вероника покрутила бумажкой перед лицом Бетти, и вернула его в карман. — К тому же, разве ты этого не хотела, м? — Сказав это, Вероника потянулась к парню и поцеловала его.

— Ты сошла с ума, — прошептала Бетти, собираясь развернуться и уйти прочь.

— Думаю твое переодевание говорит об обратном, — отозвалась Вероника, намекая на ее альтер-эго. Лодж схватила ее за руку, не давая уйти. — Давай, сделай это, — Лодж кивнула в сторону Эндрюса.

— Зачем мне это?

— Ты ведь влюблена была в него всю свою жизнь, разве тебе не интересно какого это?   
— Пока Вероника говорила, Бетти заметила, что Арчи не особо и сопротивлялся, возможно Вероника наложила на него заклятие, а возможно, как и другого подростка, его удерживали свои же гормоны. — Разве не хочешь узнать, что я чувствовала? — Вероника опустила свою руку с предплечья Бетти на запястье и опустила ее на джинсы парня, поверх его возбужденного члена. — Чувствуешь?

— Да, — тихо ответила Бетти, чувствуя, как заливается краской.

— Смелее, — Вероника подтолкнула ее, и та прижалась губами к Арчи.

— Я вам не мешаю, — послышалось позади. Шерил сложила руки перед собой. Ее эта сцена, в отличии от впечатлительной Бетти, не удивляла.

Встретившись взглядами с Вероникой, девушки поняли, что думают об одном и том же.

— Времени так мало, Бетти, — сладко прошептала Вероника, отвлекая Купер от Арчи, — а милый Арчикинс так близко и так готов помочь нам, так ведь?

Арчи, не понимая, охотно закивал.

— О чем ты? — Бетти не понимала, что имеет ввиду Лодж.

— О том, что в твоем списке можно вычеркнуть одну позицию, — усмехнулась девушка.

— Что? — Глаза Бетти округлились. — Нет! Нет!

— Шерил, — позвала Вероника.

Блоссом, игнорируя протесты Бетти, которая догадалась, что задумала Вероника, резким шагом приблизилась к ним и полоснула по шеи Арчи своим красным ногтем.

— Что…зачем… — парень упал на колени, прижимая ладонь к шее из которой сочилась кровь. Он плевался кровью, заливая асфальт заднего двора Попс.

Вероника поднесла небольшую пробирку, которую они стащили с химической лаборатории в школе. Заполнив ее до краев, девушка весело поднялась, не обращая внимание на все еще захлебывающегося Арчи.

— Это же наш друг, мой сосед, мой…это должен быть кто-то другой, не он! — Бетти приложила ладонь ко рту, наблюдая как Арчи корчится на земле.

— А это Темный Лорд, — закатила глаза Вероника, — замечаешь разницу?

Шерил наблюдала как Арчи пытался вдохнуть, но у того так ничего и не получалось. Он задыхался и одновременно давился кровью.

— Соберем все нужное? — Поинтересовалась Блоссом.

— Да, вполне, — кивнула Вероника, прижимая к себе Бетти. — Хочешь посмотреть? — Она обращалась к блондинке.

— Куда я денусь? — шмыгнула носом девушка, — До полуночи осталось мало, нужно поспешить.

Бетти наблюдала за тем как руки Шерил скрылись под юбкой ее платья. Пока Вероника расстегивала ремень Арчи, который стеклянным взглядом уставился в ночное небо, Шерил стянула с себя трусики, а затем опустилась, насаживаясь на член Арчи.

Купер закусила щеку изнутри, но взгляда не отвела. Силы Шерил — ее дар и проклятие. Лишь таким извращенным способом, по мнению неверных, она и могла достичь удовольствия. Она раскачивалась своими бедрами, выпуская сквозь губы тихий стон:

— Джейсон, — Шерил провела пальцами по рыжим волосам парня.

— Блять, — прошептала Вероника, наблюдая за лицом Шерил. Бетти заметила, как Лодж скрестила ноги.

Спустя некоторое время, стоны Шерил участились, а некогда светлые глаза превратились в абсолютно черные. Безжизненное тело Арчи начало воспламеняться. Возможно, то, что они подпустили Шерил к нему предварительно убив, было человечным решением. Шерил еще некоторое время двигала бедрами, даже когда огонь потухал, оставляя лишь пепел.

— Пепел кровной жертвы, — нарушила тишину Вероника, держа перед собой листок Бетти, — есть!

Собрав все, что нужно, и поблагодарив Темного Лорда, за то, что никто не пошел искать Арчи, юные ведьмы тронулись со стоянки.

Теперь Бетти поменялась местами с Шерил и сидела за рулем, пока та спала. Им осталось ехать минут пятнадцать от силы. Вероника все также сидела на заднем сидении.

Купер старалась не смотреть в зеркало заднего вида, ей не хотелось встретиться взглядами с Вероникой, которая ласкала себя. Когда Вероника издала громкий стон, Бетти сделала музыку громче.

Бетти прижимала к себе коробку из-под обуви в которую они сложили все необходимое для жертвоприношения. В лесах Гриндэйла легко потеряться, но слабый огонь впереди направлял их в нужное место.

— Опаздываете, куколки, — сказала Прудэнс, появившись за спиной Купер.

— Ну, не настолько как сучки из Академии Робишо, — отозвалась Агата

У адского огня стояла Сабрина, с которой они обменялись улыбками.

— Мы будем ждать? — поинтересовалась Шерил.

— Нет, — помотала головой Спеллман, — кузина Монтгомери сказала, что они слишком заняты. У Темного Лорда объявился сын, который угрожает уничтожить империю отца.

— Похоже слухи об этом Лэнгдоне правдивы, — отозвалась Вероника.

— Боюсь, что так и есть, — кивнула Сабрина.

— Дамы, — прервала Прудэнс, — можем ли мы хоть эту ночь провести без упоминания об этих жалких существах? — Поинтересовалась девушка, имея в виду мужчин.

Бетти встала по правую руку от Сабрины и опустилась на колени. Прочитав молитву, они соединили все, что принесли с собой, встречая красное полнолуние и славя Темного Лорда.

— Аве Сатанас!


End file.
